


Что так быстро лето скрылось

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [7]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Social Anxiety
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Прежний и сменивший его на посту капитаны Королевской охраныИнстаграм автора
Relationships: Leonard Manrik/Lionel Savignac
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904323
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Что так быстро лето скрылось

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/a7/0b/JJf4WHx3_o.jpg)


End file.
